User blog:Pikazilla/Requesting Help: Roadblock Battles Blog
Disclaimer: I will mention that I am getting some free time again, and I do see the Wiki is trying to fix the toxicity issues, but I'm still avoiding the wiki for now. I'm on the fence about if I should return, visit occasionally or burn the bridge forever. There are several matchups that I have in mind, but I have no idea how to proceed with them. I do avoid bias, but if this blog gets enough attention then I will make a followup to make my verdict. Give me your research and reasoning in the comments below. Thank you for assisting. Doomsday vs Wolverine or Juggernaut Okay so I’m not doing Wolverine vs Juggernaut since both of them are indestructible. But Doomsday is also an invincible character, just in a different mentality. The issue is; will Doomsday be able to adapt to his opponent and bypass their defenses or will the latter tank his attacks and eventually kill him? Which healing factor is superior? Do we consider Doomsday’s revival powers? Can Doomsday harm the indestructible adamantium or red-magical-armor the same way he can harm the indestructible Superman? Please Note Doomsday can still die (or be KO’d), despite his recent adaptations. Wolverine CAN DIE if his brain suffers fatal damage: this is CONSISTANT. Wolverine’s brain CANNOT heal from ‘a single drop of blood’: that scene involved a magical gem and is non-canon anyways. Gaara vs Mr 0 Crocodile Gaara controls sand, Mr. 0 controls sand. Is chakra stronger than devil fruits? Do devil fruits fatigue, can Mr. 0 outlast Gaara? Would Gaara’s sand attacks harm Mr. 0 at all or make him stronger? Does Mr. 0 have any way to bypass Gaara’s Shield of Sand? So many questions, no clear answers. Lucio vs Scout Lucio has healing abilities, but Scout has superior DPS. Lucio can wall slide, but Scout can double jump. Lucio can Ult, but his Ult expires very quckly and purely defensive: BONK! Is Scout’s defensive ability and works in a similar manner. Lucio can Amp his Speed Boost, but this is a temporary boost and Scout always maintains his speed while Lucio cannot when healing. Since Lucio can self-heal; this match is primarily about how long the match goes on… Lucio can win a battle of attrition, but Scout can score a kill if he gets in close enough. By this logic; it’s purely situational. King K. Rool vs Dedede The biggest issue with these combatants is; do we consider power-scaling or not? Since DB didn’t do this for Goku (since Goku isn’t a pink magical genie or green regenerating slug) then it’s hard to justify power-scaling for any other situation. With that said; how do we proceed with this match? Both of these characters are fat powerhouses, able to take A LOT of damage. But their physical limitations are so vague that it’s hard to measure them. Aang vs Megaman Variety can be quite insane; and a ‘boy of nature vs a boy robot’ duel would be neat. With that said; Megaman’s limitations are very vague and inconsistent, so it’s hard to compare him with anyone honestly. Aang’s ‘enlightened mode’ also has very little screen-time and its vague how natural energy would affect robots. Would metal-bending work on Megaman’s unique alloy? There are so many factors to consider. Smitty Werben Man Jensen vs Robbie Rotten Who is #1? President Donald Trump vs President Lex Luthor Capitalism + ham + ego = American President Poll: Vote Here Let me know any ideas you guys have that also have you scratching your head. Vote in the poll below. Doomsday vs Wolverine Doomsday Wins Wolverine Wins Doomsday vs Juggernaut Doomsday Wins Juggernaut Wins Gaara vs Crocodile Gaara Wins Crocodile Wins Lucio vs Scout Lucio Wins Scout Wins King K. Rool vs Dedede KKR Wins DDD Wins Aang vs Megaman Aang Wins Megaman Wins Smitty Werben Man Jensen vs Robbie Rotten HE WAS NUMBER 1 WE ARE NUMBER 1 Trump vs Lex Perfect Hair, Little Hands No Hair, Hand Cancer Category:Blog posts